Category talk:All Games
Is this trip really necessary? So should I edit Category:All Games into every game to get them into this category (and also fixing the link to the proper Descriptions page for All games)? I'll do it, but I don't feel like doing it if it's all going to be reverted later. (And if you don't want me to edit that into all the games, then this category is useless and should be removed.) :That's what I intended this category to be used for. A list of all funorb games. Just add Category:All Games to the bottom of all game articles, but only the MAIN game articles, not articles like Arcanists/Book of Underdark. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::Alrighty, will do. -- Thwgatrostys 00:15, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Impressive... This might actually be much better than the previous version... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 04:29, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeh, this is why those other pages got deleted. Because it all fitted better on the category pages. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:33, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Deko Bloko Description Could someone else write a description for Deko Bloko? Sure I could write one, but probably not as creative as Thwgatrostys's descriptions... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:12, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Zombie Dawn Multiplayer Description Once again, I'm not that good at writing creative descriptions, the one for Zombie Dawn Multiplayer might need some improvement. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:38, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ''something to remember this isn't a very much so looked at page. (hint hint, stop waisting your time restateing the same thing)--[[User:peckham33|'Peckham33']]Talk 03:04, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Descriptions not displaying? I've just noticed that the table listing the games in this category with a description is not displaying correctly. I checked the past revisions, and none of those are displaying correctly either, which makes me think that the coding is no longer being interpreted as it was. Does it display incorrectly for other editors too, or is this just a problem at my end? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:46, 25 February 2009 (UTC) : I noticed this today, when I was trying to access that section because the funorb page isnt loading so well(and it contains link to the games) Maybe if someone finds the last revision that was working we could find out what went wrong.Powdinet 17:15, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::I checked all the past revisions, and '''none' of them were working correctly. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:34, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::Strange. Maybe someone deleted them or something that was related to them.Powdinet 19:33, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::::It does use Template:CondNL, which was edited very recently by Timeroot. Perhaps that edit broke it. I will try to investigate further, but I'm expecting visitors in about 5 minutes so might not get very far today. OrbFu 19:54, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Table is a mess! The games table is a mess. Something's incorrect with the code of the wikitable and all games are displayed in one row as a result. Moreover some strange symbols, that are apparently elements of the incorrectly working code, show up inside the table after descriptions. It's been like this since the first time this table appeared. Nobody noticed a problem yet? --RoSe-BuSTeR 14:38, 27 February 2009 (UTC) * Checking the code further, I suspect problems appeared as a result of editing some templates, because even the oldest revisions are broken and nobody complained so far. ::This problem is very recent - it appeared after a previous problem (see section above) was fixed. I don't think the fix of that problem caused this though. I might have a look to see if I can spot the template causing the problem. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::Fixed it. The problem was Template:1x. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Nice job, I still have a lot to learn about wikis, I was only getting confused trying to figure this out. --RoSe-BuSTeR 15:34, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::::You seem to be doing ok so far. If you're not sure about something, you can always ask for help. :-) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:39, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dangit! I was certain my edit wouldn't affect anything... I'll just have to make another template, then. So sorry. Timeroot Talk • • 23:24, 27 February 2009 (UTC) offensive Removed the sarcastic and offensive information as well as the massive amounts of unnescecary links to wikipedia.j-g 20:22, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :You seem to have removed some necessary links as well, but before I edit I want to ask: what did you find offensive? OrbFu 21:08, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, I reverted your edits before I saw your message here, because they looked like vandalism. Perhaps we should discuss what you feel is the problem with the article before changing it again? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:30, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::First of all there are these massive amounts of wikipedia links. They are totally unnecessary and should only be used when totally necessary. For example there is this link to pong and tetris. While the majority knows what those are and if they don't they'll search it up. Second of all there are these links to diseases which are totally unnecessary to name here. This brings me to my second point: What do those diseases to there? They don't serve as warning. They serve as a joke and believe me it isn't fun to have those illnesses. As my last point there are these links like gummiberry juice. This wikia is here for informing a subject to someone in the essence or in detail. Certainly not for fooling around. That is considered as vandalism! j-g 19:21, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::It's a wiki about a gaming site for kids; basically, these descriptions are little "ads". There's not enough room for a good, real description of the game, and it would look ugly to have just a one sentence summmary. So, we joke around. You're free to make a page Game Descriptions, and keep a serious record of all the games there. You can link to it from here. But please, this is a wiki. Nobody likes to visit a really boring place, do they? Timeroot Talk • • 19:44, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I just had a look at each of the entries, and the only one that I really think might offend is this: Spiders are a particular hazard: Those of you with arachnophobia had better take your pills first! :::::I wouldn't have any objection to the removal of this sentence, but I think everything else is clearly a light-hearted commentary on the games. :::::Btw Timeroot, I don't think FunOrb is really a "kids" site. I'd say it's appropriate for any age, which isn't quite the same thing. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:46, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Also J-g, you can find the detailed information about the games on the articles themselves, so I don't really think we need to duplicate that here too. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:49, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::The links to Tetris etc. seem like the most deserving. I agree that some of the others are fairly tenuous, but it would be insane to get rid of the relevant ones. OrbFu 22:03, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Point taken, Quartic. What I meant was that this is a game site, a fun site. So a bit of fun commentary isn't really out of palce. OrbFu, there is one other things about phobias, referring to "chromophobia". That was made up, so that's another one that could be discounted from any ideas that it makes fun of people with it. Timeroot Talk • • 00:42, 31 March 2009 (UTC)